Anakin in the Rebel Alliance
by hedwigs-pet-dalek
Summary: At the beginning of the Clone Wars, when Anakin is heading towards Coruscant, he gets pulled into a black hole. When he wakes up, he finds himself on Princess Leia's ship. ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

"Where is your apprentice?" asked Windu.

"On his way back to Naboo. He is escorting Senator Amidala home" replied Obi-Wan. They looked out of the large windows, over Coruscant. Suddenly, there was a large disturbance in the Force. They all looked at each other.

"Felt it, both of you did?" asked Yoda. They slowly nodded.

"I've never felt anything so… strong" said Obi-Wan, shakily. "What could it possibly have been?"

Yoda sat quietly for a moment. "Meditate on this, we all should."

---

Anakin was on his way back to Coruscant. His mind should really have been focused on setting his coordinates, but his mind was full of images of Padmé. He had a faint smile on his face, as he thought about her. Ever since he had first met her, he had dreamed of his Angel, and now… now they were married. He hadn't got as far as worrying about people finding out.

Finally, he made the jump to lightspeed. Sitting back in his chair, he drifted off into a half-sleeping state.

Then there was a loud beeping, and red lights were flashing in front of his closed eyes. He quickly opened them, and looked around the cockpit.

"Sithspit! What's happening?"

Then everything on the ship died down, and Anakin guessed what was happening. He cursed himself for not paying more attention to setting his coordinates.

"Oh Force, I'm heading towards a black hole."


	2. Aboard the Rebel Ship

Thankyou for all the reviews! I'm glad people like it. I hope you like my first chapter :D

Star Wars belongs to George Lucas. If it belonged to me, Qui-Gon wouldn't have saved Jar-Jar, and Jar-Jar would be orange goo.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

Anakin slowly opened his eyes, but everything was just a blur. What had happened? Why wasn't he dead? Questions raced through his head, causing it to pound horribly. He blinked furiously, trying to clear his vision. Then he saw a face. A very familiar face…

"Padmé! What happened? I was-"

Actually, he wasn't very sure what had happened.

"I'm not Padmé." she paused slightly "My name is Leia Organa. Who are you? Are you alright?"

"I'm Anakin… I think I'm okay. But you… Padmé…" He was rambling, but he was sure it was Padmé. However, as his vision got clearer and clearer, he could see she looked a little different.

"Leia…" he murmured. Then everything went dark again.

---

Leia finished recording her message, and ducked away. She could hear stormtroopers marching around the ship, and knew it was only a matter of time before they found her here. If Artoo couldn't get the message to Obi-Wan… The future would be bleak for the Rebellion. She sighed, and tried to think about how her father told her to be optimistic. It was hopeless; she couldn't get rid of the cold feeling of failure that was spreading inside her. Bending down, she picked up her blaster.

Then, suddenly, there was a flash of brilliant white light, and a young man crumpled onto the floor.

Leia's first instinct was to hide, but he seemed to be unconscious, and he certainly wasn't wearing an Imperial uniform. Cautiously, she bent over him, and waved a hand in front of his face. Nothing. She checked his pulse; she was relieved when there was a steady beat.

But who was he? He was wearing very strange clothes, and had an odd haircut, with a long braid. Still, there was something… _familiar_ about him. She found that she wanted to know exactly who he was, and how he had got here. Unfortunately, he was unconscious, and when the stormtroopers found them they would be captured or killed. Either way, she would never be able to ask him.

Maybe he would wake up before they found her.

Leia sat back for a short while, listening to dying screams, and the stamping of the Stormtroopers boots. She hoped desperately she would not hear the sound of Darth Vader's awful, evil, mechanical breathing. If she were brought to him, she would have to hold strong, and look proud. In truth, she was scared of him.

She broke away from her thoughts when she noticed the young man's eyes were open. She bent down, and looked into his face, anxiously. He seemed to notice her.

"Padmé! What happened? I was-" He broke off. She was confused. "I'm not Padmé." She began, slowly. "My name is Leia Organa. Who are you? Are you alright?"

He certainly didn't look alright, he looked almost green.

"I'm Anakin… I think I'm okay. But you… Padmé…" He blinked a few more times, and gazed at her as though he'd only just noticed her.

"Leia…" then he fainted again.

Leia was quite frustrated. Not only that, but she could hear stormtroopers coming towards her. Kicking Anakin's legs out sight, she picked up her blaster again, and looked around the corner.

"There's one! Set for stun!"

Leia wasted no time in firing at them, but they soon got her. She felt her body go numb, and her mind go blank.

---

"She'll be alright." The lead stormtrooper assured the others. "Inform Lord Vader we have a prisoner." Then he noticed a man lying on the floor.

"We have another one, he seems to be unconscious. We'd better take him too."

---

"Darth Vader" Leia began, angrily. "Only you could be so bold. The Imperial Senate will not sit for this, when they hear you've attacked a diplomatic-"

Vader interrupted her. "Don't play games with me, Your Highness. You weren't on any mercy mission this time. You passed directly through a restricted system. Several transmissions were beamed to this ship by Rebel spies. I want to know what happened to the plans they sent you."

Leia knew it was hopeless, but she refused to give in.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm a member of the Imperial Senate on a diplomatic mission to Alderaan-"

She was interrupted again.

"You're a part of the Rebel Alliance and a traitor!" he shouted.

"Take her away!"

"Wait Sir! We found someone with her." called an officer. Leia stopped. Thankfully, so did the stormtroopers

"I have no time for Rebels." Vader said, turning.

"He was dressed differently to the others; he may be with the princess, and may know where the plans-"

Vader turned back. "Bring him here."

The officer nodded to one of the stormtroopers, and they dragged Anakin towards Vader. Leia held her breath. Darth Vader… staggered backwards, causing everyone to go silent, and stare.

"D-did he have any identification?" Vader stuttered. More surprised, shocked and amused looks were exchanged between the officers.

"No Lord Vader. But he did have this." Anakin's lightsaber was passed to Vader. Vader looked at it for a while, examining it, before activating it. It was just like the one he had borrowed-

No. It was just a very good replica. This man was just made to look like...

What did these Rebel fools expect to gain from this?

"Take him too."

Vader marched off, the commander following him, leaving everyone, including Leia, completely confused.

* * *

Hope you liked, please review :) 


	3. Rescue on the Death Star

It's been a while since I updated, and I do have some rubbish excuses, but I expect no one will be particularly interested ;)

I'm not really very happy with this chapter, but ah well, here's chapter two :D

And, obviously, Star Wars doesn't belong to me.

* * *

Chapter Two

Leia blinked back the tears threatening to spill down her cheeks. She didn't want that Imperial filth to see she was crying, but she couldn't help the overwhelming feelings of grief. Her home, the beautiful planet she grew up on, was gone.

Destroyed by that monster, Tarkin.

She closed her eyes, and leant back against the cold wall. A tear escaped, and she brushed it away with her sleeve. Clenching her teeth in anger and frustration, she stood up, and started pacing; something she had only started doing recently. It normally helped her focus on other, more pleasant things, but this time it was hopeless. She sat back down, and squeezed her eyes shut, before drifting off into a light, uneasy sleep.

---

_Elsewhere on the Death Star…_

Anakin opened a bleary eye, and scanned his surroundings.

He seemed to be in a room, with grey walls, and nothing else. How had he got here? He had been in a ship, something had gone wrong… No- there had been more, there had been a woman. Who was she? She'd said her name was… Leia.

Anakin groaned, sat up, and rubbed his eyes, before instinctively putting a hand on his lightsaber hilt.

But he couldn't find his lightsaber hilt. He looked down, and saw it was gone.

_Again!? Obi-Wan's going to be sooo mad at me…_

Groaning, he started to bang the back of his head against the wall. After several seconds, he realised this wasn't going to help him very much, and tried to work out what to do.

_What would Obi-Wan tell me to do?_

A reply drifted into his head;

_Well, first of all Anakin, we're not going to panic…_

A faint smile passed over his lips as he remembered that mission.

_Don't worry Master, I'm not panicking _he thought, _I just need to work out where I am._

Obi-Wan's voice came into his head again;

_Now, settle your thoughts._

Anakin tried to settle the buzzing questions rampaging around his mind, but it was hopeless. After a few minutes, he stood up, and raged around the small room.

---

"Where are you taking this… thing?"

The officer gave Chewbacca a disgusted look.

_I really hope this is going to work…_

"Prisoner transfer from block 1138" came Luke's voice, altered by the helmet.

"I wasn't notified," said the officer, looking at them suspiciously. "I'll have to clear it."

He motioned two guards to go towards them, and leaned over to speak into the comlink.

_I hope you know what you're doing Han…_

Chewie howled, and threw up his arms. He took Han's laser rifle, and all of them started shooting the cameras and the men.

Not long later the room was clear. Luke pulled the dead officer off his desk as Han came over.

"We gotta find out which cell this princess of yours is in," he said, checking the computer. "Here it is, cell 2187" he turned to Luke. "You go and get her; I'll hold 'em here"

Luke ran down the corridor. He heard Han saying some vague excuse into the com behind him, and smiled slightly.

It really was bizarre. Not long ago he'd been thinking he'd never leave the farm on Tatooine, and now that he had… well, it was more interesting than he'd anticipated. He wasn't sure he was ready for it though. Now he was here, he found himself wishing he was at home, with his family, where everything was normal.

"Luke! We're gonna have company!"

Han's shout shook him out of his thoughts, and he continued checking the doors.

_2187, 2187, 2187…_

He found the door, and quickly opened it.

_Wow, she's beautiful_

He stood there gawking as she gave him a funny look.

"Aren't you a little short for a stormtrooper?" she asked, finally.

"Huh? Oh- the uniform." He pulled off the helmet.

"I'm Luke Skywalker; I'm here to rescue you!"

He mentally cringed. _That sounded so stupid_.

She gave him another funny look.

"You're who?"

_Now I feel even more stupid…_

"I'm here to rescue you; I've got your R2 unit, I'm here with Ben Kenobi!

"Ben Kenobi! Where is he?" she said, standing.

_Okay, she seems to be taking me more seriously now…_

"Come on." He followed her out the room.

"Wait!"

She stopped just outside the doorway

_We need to hurry up…_

"What is it?" he asked. _Can you please let me out the doorway…_

"We can't just leave Anakin here; can you help me find which cell he's in?" she looked at him, urgently.

_Who?_

"Uh, sure." He turned to face down the corridor. "Han!" he shouted.

"What! Have you found her yet?"

"Yeah, could you tell me if there are any other occupied cells?"

"Kid, we're not organising a mass breakout…"

"I just need to know!"

He heard a groan.

"Just one more in this section, 2190! Hurry up!"

Luke ran down and slammed his hand down on the button to open the door.

_I hope this is Anakin, 'cause we're not going to search every section…_

A young man turned towards him, giving him a surprised look.

"Who-"

"We need to get out of here, come on!"

The man followed him out, and looked down the hallway. Leia tuned to look at him.

"I see you're awake, finally."

"Leia?"

"Yes, nerfherder, now come on."

_End Chapter Two_

* * *

Thanks for reading, please review! -


	4. Into The Garbage Chute

Yes, It has been rather a long time since I last updated, and I am very sorry ;;

Honest.

But, this is a real update. A little short, and not the most brilliant piece of writing I've ever done, but it means my wandering mind is pretty much leaning back towards the track slightly.

If you notice a slight change in writing style roughly 3/4 of the way through, it's because it was written about three months later. Not that noticeable, but it's there.

Things are gonna start to get a lot more interesting soon. Anakin and Luke are already starting to notice something a little fishy...**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The three of them ran down the hallway, but were stopped by Han, who had run up.

"Can't get out that way."

"Looks like you managed to cut off our only escape route." commented Leia, who was looking down towards the stormtroopers.

Han turned around to look at her. "Maybe you'd like it back in your cell, Your Highness."

Several blasts came towards them, and they all ducked and ran back.

"Is there another way out of here?" Anakin shouted over the noise.

Leia and Luke threw themselves at one wall, and Chewie, Anakin and Han at the other.

Anakin saw Luke pull out his comlink, and shout into it, but couldn't make out what he was saying. He wished he had his lightsaber, or even a blaster at this point. He hated not having something to defend himself with.

He looked down the hallway. There were a few dead- what_ were_ those things anyway? They didn't look like droids; they had similar suits to the clones. Probably just guards, for whatever planet they were on.

And what planet were they on? It certainly wasn't very friendly. Or maybe they didn't like him because they didn't like these people, and he had been with them. Whoever they were.

It was probably outside the Republic.

He didn't even want to think about how he had got here. Probably crashed…

A blast hit the wall right next to his head, and he ducked back.

"Here, give me your blaster!" he shouted to Han.

Han snorted.

"Not likely, kid. Now get your head out the way, before it gets blown off!"

Anakin scowled at him, and turned back to face down towards the guards.

Luke finished talking into the comlink.

"There isn't any other way out!" he yelled.

"I can't hold them off forever! Now what?" Han shouted back.

"Are you sure you can't get past them? There can't be that many-" Anakin was cut off.

"Every trooper in the station knows we're here! And we can't leave until Ben deactivates the tractor beam!" Luke shouted.

"If we can even trust the crazy old wizard." Han muttered. Only Anakin heard him. He raised his eyebrows. _What the sith is going on here?_

Suddenly, Leia grabbed Luke's blaster, and fired at a grate at the bottom of the wall.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Han yelled at her

"Somebody has to save our skins!" she snapped, and started firing, before dashing across the hallway. She grabbed Anakin's shoulder.

"Into the garbage chute, pretty boy!" she shouted, before jumping in.

"Charming girl you've picked up." muttered Anakin, dryly, before swinging his legs into the hole.

"Hurry up!" he shouted to the others, before pushing himself down the chute.

---

He landed neatly in the filthy water, and hurled himself out the way as the huge wookie came down the chute. Water sprayed everywhere. Grimacing slightly, Anakin climbed up one of the mounds of rubbish, and threw himself down, running a hand through his soaked hair.

A few seconds later, Luke landed face down on a pile of rubbish. He blushed slightly, and moved out the way.

"Why did you dive in headfirst?" Anakin asked, laughing.

Luke turned even deeper red.

"Um… have you tried blasting the door?" he asked Leia. Anakin snorted again at his changing the subject.

Leia fired at the door, but the blast just echoed round the room, causing them all to duck.

Han appeared just as the blast disappeared. He immediately held a hand up to his nose.

"Oh! The garbage chute was a really wonderful idea!" He snarled, his voice muffled by the hand held over his face "What an incredible smell you've discovered! Now."

He held up his blaster. "I'm getting out of here!"

"No, WAIT!" the other three screamed, but Han fired at the door, and another blast was sent ricocheting around the room.

"The door's magnetically sealed! Now put that stupid weapon away before you get us all killed!" Leia shrieked.

Anakin, meanwhile, was examining the door.

"I bet a lightsaber could get through this." He muttered, quietly, and kicked it. A sharp pain shot through his foot.

"Great idea, wonderboy." Leia commented. Anakin scowled at her.

"It seems that there isn't any way out of here." He stated, trying to take charge. "Unless one of you randomly happens to have a lightsaber, bu-"

"A what!?" shouted Luke.

"Lightsaber?" said Anakin, miming with his hands. "Y'know, what Jedi use? Anyway-"

"But I've got a lightsaber!" Luke exclaimed, interrupting Anakin again.

"You, what, seriously?" Anakin said, disbelievingly. "I mean, you don't look like a Jedi…" but Luke nodded fervently.

"I do, it was my fathers, I'll just get it…" He fiddled with a clasp on his belt. Han snorted, but everyone ignored him.

Luke removed a silver hilt of, what was almost undoubtably, a lightsaber. Anakin waded over to him, astonished. He was surprised when Luke just let him take it, but he held it in his hands and examined it. _Nice design,_ he thought to himself, _reminds of the kind of design I would do._

He walked over to the door, and was just about to thrust the lightsaber blade into it, when there was a yell and a splash behind him.

"LUKE!" Leia yelled. "LUKE!" Anakin spun around, to see that Luke had disappeared. The large ripples in the water told him whet had happened.

"LUKE!" Han yelled this time, and rushed over to the spot where Luke had just disappeared, searching the water with his hands. Anakin force-leaped over, ignited the lightsaber, and slashed it twice through the water.

"You killed him!" Han shouted, furiously. "What the hell d'you-

But then Luke emerged, pulling tentacles away from his neck, and spluttering.

"Luke! What happened!?" Leia yelled.

"It dragged me under!" Luke coughed. "But it let go!"

"It was a dianoga." Anakin commented, prodding one of the tentacles, unaware that Han and Leia were looking at him in shock. "I killed it."

"Thanks." said Luke, massaging his neck. "Now, can we please get out of here?" Chewie let out a wail of agreement.

"Uh, oh yeah." Anakin waded back towards the door, and was again about to thrust the blade into it, when a voice behind him shouted "What was THAT?"

Anakin spun around, and gave an annoyed smile.

"A dianoga. Now, if you'll let me get us-"

"You know bloody well what I mean kid. Random weirdoes we pick up in Imperial cell bays don't tend to have the ability to fly across the room!"

"How many random weirdoes _have _you picked up in Imperial cell bays?" Leia asked, interestedly. Han gave her a quick scowl, then turned back to Anakin, who shrugged, awkwardly.

"I just pick up these things. I, er, travel a lot. Now, if you'll _please_ excuse me…" He turned around again, and jammed the blade of the lightsaber into the door. He moved it round in a circle, until the metal dropped back in, and turned, a slightly smug look on his face.

"Shall we move on?"

_End Chapter Three_

* * *

There is wonderful cough chapter three. Hope you enjoyed it, and I will try to be more organised in future. Honest.

Please review:D


	5. Escape from the Death Star

Yes, yes. I haven't updated in a horrific amount of time. My problem? My very short attention span.

It is rather like that of a goldfish.

Thankyou all for you lovely reviews. If there's anything that can give me a kick up the... brain... to write a paragraph or so, it is a review :3

(No, I'm not trying to bribe you! What gave you that idea?)

Enough blabbering. On with the show!

**Chapter 4**

Anakin sat down on the floor as Han and Luke strapped on blaster belts. Luke hadn't taken his lightsaber back, so Anakin kept it in his hand. He liked it; it seemed… almost familiar. It was strange.

"Now, if we try to avoid any more female advice, we might be able to get out of here alive." grumbled Han, as he passed a blaster to Luke. Luke grinned sheepishly, but Leia looked furious.

"Excuse me? You seem to think that blasting everything in every direction is going to help! Put it away, and do as I tell you from now on!" she didn't shout, but her voice was full of command. It surprised Anakin slightly, but he smiled.

_She's just like Padmé._

"And you can stop sitting there, grinning like an idiot. Let's get out of here." And with that, Leia pushed past Chewie and marched off down the hallway. Han looked dismayed.

"No reward is worth this!"

As they came to a window, Luke pulled out his comlink.

"3PO, do you copy?"

_Heh,_ though Anakin, _I wonder if this one's anything like C3PO…_

"We're right above you, stand by." Luke turned to them. "They're right across from the ship."

Anakin looked out the window, and cringed.

"That's the ship?" he asked, incredulously. Han gave him a dirty look.

"That's right, kid. And it's probably better than anything you'll ever be flying, whatever flashy speeder you had at home."

But Leia was also looking sceptical.

"You expect us to be able to escape in that thing? It looks like it'll fall apart if it lifts off the ground!"

Han opened his mouth again, but seemed to decide not to answer, and instead stormed down a hallway.

---

Seconds later, Han came running back round the corner.

"Get to the ship!" he shouted at them, before returning to shooting at the large wave of stormtroopers. Chewie ran after him, while the other three exchanged half amused, half panicked glances. Quickly, they turned to start running in the opposite direction.

Eventually, they came to a closed door.

"We have to get through!" shouted Leia. Anakin, thoughts racing, activated the lightsaber in his hand, slicing a rough hole through the metal. As it fell through with a satisfying clang, Anakin shoved the other two towards it. He heard a "Woah!" from the other side as he was beginning to clamber through, "I think we have a problem!" When Anakin's head was finally on the other side, he realised the 'problem'. A deep chasm met them, with no sign of a bridge.

"Where's the controls!" shouted Leia.

"How are we supposed to know any better than you! Haven't you been looking!" Anakin shot back. Luke, meanwhile, was pressing buttons to his side. He was rewarded with a great deal of sparks, and two angry glares.

"Right, let's try something different." said Anakin, pulling at the cable on his belt. He frowned at Luke, who was standing, oblivious to any attempt to get across.

"Don't you have one of these?"

"Huh?" Luke looked at him blankly. "Oh, yeah!"

They both threw up the grappler hooks, hooking them onto loose piping. 

Leia, who had, at a time unknown to both Luke and Anakin, acquired a blaster, was now shooting through the hole at the oncoming troopers. Anakin pulled her over.

"Come on, princess. We need to get out of here."

They swung across the abyss just as the troopers began climbing through the hole. As soon as they got to the other side, they detached their cables and resumed running.

---

Reunited with Han and Chewie, all of them stood against the wall, breathing deeply. Luke, suddenly, looked startled.

"Ben?"

The others turned, to see two lightsabers clashing. A blue one, and a red one. _A Sith! _Anakin realised, horrified. The Jedi felt familiar, in a distant way, but that was understandable. What worried Anakin was the fact that he seemed to recognise the Sith. _Could it be Dooku?_ He felt a tinge in his arm at the thought. Before he had time to focus properly, he realised that the Jedi had looked at him… and held up his lightsaber. Anakin felt a rush of panic and horror as the blazing red blade sliced through the Jedi. He heard Luke yell; "NO!"

And then the stormtroopers turned to fire on them, and the Sith, who most certainly wasn't Dooku, turned to walk towards them, but was stopped by the blast doors.

"Get on the ship!"

Anakin and Leia turned, but Luke stood, blasting at the stormtroopers.

"Luke! Get on!"

Anakin heard a faint voice through the Force, and at that moment Luke turned to run towards them. They got onto the ship, and the ramp pulled up.

---

_End Chapter Four_

_---_

Yes, fairly short. But I thought it a good place to stop. This was a rather action-ey-ish chapter.

And oh yes, next episode chapter will be question time X3

Buahaha!

Won't (which I personally think should be spelt 'willn't')

Yes, willn't that keep you desperately eager to read more, as I starve you for a couple of months... years... possibly a decade or so, of my top-notch writing.

Please leave a review to inform me politely how my writing may not be top-notch. Or impolitely.

Just click that purple button, or I'll ramble at you inanely for longer.


	6. Delusions of Grandeur

Utter shock

This... this just isn't real. This is some kind of early April Fools joke... I'm dreaming... It's finally happened, I've gone completely crazy...

Althought that last part may be true about many of you, I must assure you, you are in the waking world.

I don't know how good this part is... Our silly, simple minded favourite Star Wars characters are going round and round in little circles. Nothing really gets discovered here.

Will you still enjoy it?

I most certainly hope so.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

There was a dark cloud hanging over the passengers of the _Millennium Falcon. _Leia went to put a blanket over Luke, who was staring blankly at the floor. He made no move as she did so, but said "I can't believe he's gone."

Anakin still had no idea who this 'Ben' was. He didn't know where he was, where he was going, or who any of these people were. Everything felt uncomfortably unfamiliar.

Deciding to settle at least one of these questions, he spoke up.

"Where are we going?"

The atmosphere had been so tense that even the astro droid seemed startled at the interruption. Han gave him a dirty look as he strode into the room.

"Like we're going to tell you. We don't even know who you are!"

Anakin raised an eyebrow.

"You must have a seriously small amount of brains."

"Humor us" Leia put in, breaking up anything that was about to start. Anakin drew in a deep breath.

"I'm a Jedi." He replied, with an air of someone stating the blatantly obvious.

---

There was an awkward silence

…

…

---

"You're crazy" Han replied. Luke gave a weak, dry chuckle.

"Yeah, which asylum did you escape from?"

Leia was giving him a probing stare.

"You think you're telling the truth, don't you?"

Anakin looked at them all.

"I _am _telling the truth. I thought it would have been obvious since I killed that dianoga, if not straight away" he said, motioning to his clothes.

Leia held up a hand.

"If you're being serious-"

"I am-"

"Right. If you think you're being serious, tell me how you got here."

Anakin frowned thoughtfully.

"I'm not that sure, really."

"Ha!" said Han, to various scowls.

"I remember… the controls on my ship failed. I thought I was going towards a black hole, and-"

Leia gave an exasperated sigh.

"You wouldn't be here if you'd gone into a black hole."

"Maybe it transported him somewhere." pointed out Luke. Leia gave him a pitying look.

"Luke, a black hole can't transport things."

"Well, it must have been something different." Anakin sighed. "And where are we going now?"

"We still haven't found out why you're saying you're a Jedi!" Han shouted.

Anakin scowled at him.

"Right, look me up on the holonet."

"Alright, we will. But that still isn't proof." replied Leia. "What's your full name?"

"Anakin Skywalker."

"Anakin _Skywalker?_"

Now everyone turned to look at Luke.

"What?" asked Anakin.

"Sorry." Mumbled Luke, looking down. "I know Anakin is a common name, and I know there's obviously other Skywalkers…"

"Yeah" laughed Han. "Everyone wants to name their kid after the 'Hero with no Fear'. Well, bantha brains who want to advertise that they hate the Empire…"

"Empire?" inquired Anakin.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"The Empire that was formed at the end of the Clone Wars. The Empire we've been living in for the last _twenty years_. Where have you been?" said Leia, disbelievingly.

"Hey, I've got a theory!" Luke spoke up in excitement. He was met with inquisitive glances.

"Well, maybe" he began, uncertainly, "maybe, when he went into this black hole, he was sent forwards in time!"

This comment was met with hysterical laughter.

---

"Well, we're coming up on-" Han glanced at Anakin. "The place we're going to."

"Finally." grumbled Anakin, who had been sitting in silence for the remainder of the journey.

"Anakin." He felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked up to see Leia. "Please, don't say anything stupid. I'll try and help you sort this out." Anakin nodded; irked, but slightly grateful.

---

As Han and Luke went off, Anakin stayed close behind Leia, as she strode along with authority. He stood, bored and inattentive, as she greeted someone, and was only alerted when she turned to him.

"Commander, I think someone needs to talk with this man. He seems to be a bit delusional, it may be something to do with an accident, and-"

"Excuse me?" interrupted Anakin. "I'm not delusional!"

---

"Now, who is it you think you are?"

Anakin breathed in through his teeth.

"I _am_ Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker." _Hah, like they'll know the difference between a Knight and a Padawan…_

The irritating woman smiled toothily, and wrote something down. _Argh! They really think I'm crazy…_

At that moment, someone rushed into the room.

"Excuse me; we neeed you at the briefing."

The woman nodded, and left the room; locking it behind her. Anakin, feeling severely insulted by this, activated the lightsaber they hadn't bothered to take off him, and cut through the door.

---

"… Only a precise hit will set up a chain reaction. The shaft is ray-shielded, so you'll have to use proton torpedoes …"

Anakin sat, attentively, at the back of the room. He still didn't know who these people were, but he now had it in his head to help.

"Man your ships! And may the Force be with you!"

This last sentence caught Anakin's attention. Bewildered, he rose and left with the others.

_End Chapter Five_

* * *

There it is! Yes, poor little Ani is feeling very insulted that everyone thinks he's ever so slightly off his rocker.

Make him feel better by reviewing!

(That was a rubbish incentive, I know. We all love watching Anakin angst)

angstangstangst

P.S- I couldn't come up with a title for this chapter. Suggestions, anyone?


	7. Battle above the Death Star

Well, this is now the proper version of Chapter 6. Yes, the other page was rather similar to the end of a five-year-old's gripping mystery story X3

(They may not be great quality, but they are a-d-o-r-a-b-l-e.)

Yes, anyway. This took a little longer than expected due to my having a Green Wing marathon (18 1 hour episodes; 1 week.)

So yeah, this is action-ey-dialogue-ey stuff, this chapter.

**Chapter 6**

"You don't need to get in this ship".

"I think you'll find I do." repeated the pilot, smirking slightly.

"You really _don't_", said Anakin, putting as much power behind his words as possible, "need to get on this ship."

"I don't need to get on this ship." replied the pilot, obediently.

"Good." smiled Anakin. "And you also need to give me your helmet."

The pilot compliantly handed Anakin his helmet.

"Now you need to go and hide somewhere."

"I'm going to go hide somewhere." The pilot walked off, leaving Anakin to smugly climb into the starfighter.

--

"_All wings report in_"

Anakin ignored the blaring sounds over his headset, and concentrated on using the Force to guide him. It was important in a battle like this.

"_Red Two, report in." _The crackling had a little more urgency in it this time. _Oops._

"Red Two, standing by."

They moved further in, in attack position, getting closer to the looming Death Star.

"Sith, I didn't realize how big it was." mumbled Anakin, in amazement.

"_Language, Red Two."_

"_Right, let's move in"_

Immediately, fire came in from all directions. A grin spread over Anakin's face. He swooped down, quickly, firing at the laser guns. One exploded, and he swerved neatly around it.

_This is brilliant._

Deciding to be even more reckless, he pulled right down, until he was skimming the surface of the massive space station, whilst firing manically, causing fire and rubble to explode up around him.

_Red Two, pull up._

Anakin ignored it. He noticed a tower, firing frantically at one of the ships.

"Watch yourself, I'm getting that tower."

He fired twice at the base, exploding the whole thing.

"_Thanks, Red Two"_

Anakin pulled back round, just catching sight of a ship bursting into flame. He pulled in a deep breath.

"_Enemy fighters, coming your way!"_

_Here they come!_

The enemy ships started coming in, dispersing in different directions.

"_You've got one on your tail!"_

"_I've got it, I'm-"_

Another fireball rushed past Anakin.

"_Luke! You've got one on you!"_

"_I can't shake it!"_

Anakin saw Luke fly past, an enemy fighter hot on his tail.

"I've got it Luke."

He fired quickly, and the fighter exploded.

"You okay, Luke?"

"_Yeah, thanks."_

"_We're going in."_

Anakin saw the Y-Wings swoop down into the trench. _They'll never manage…_

"_More enemy fighters!"_

The three new fighters shot past Anakin, joining the Y-Wings in the trench. Barely seconds later, sparks and debris flew up out of it.

"_It's one of ours. Keep moving."_

_They're getting slaughtered. _Thought Anakin

"_Red Squadron, let's move in."_

"_Watch out for those fighters."_

Anakin turned sharply, dipping down into the narrow trench.

"_I can't see any of them."_

Anakin could feel them, shooting in from overhead. He pulled out, getting behind them.

"_Red Two, get back here!"_

"Wait, I'm getting the fighters."

He shot quickly at the left, hitting his target. He moved onto the one at the right, and soon that too had burst into flames. He targeted the last fighter;

"_NO."_

The word took Anakin by surprise. It hadn't come through his headset; he had felt it through the Force. It had come from whoever was in the fighter he was aiming at. Shocked, he swooped back down into the trench.

"_Red Two, couldn't you get that last one?"_

"Sorry, I couldn't hit it."

"_This is Red Leader; I'm almost there."_

At that moment another one of their fighters burst into flame.

"_Keep going…"_

"_I can't hold-"_

Another explosion erupted from further up the trench.

"_I've got it!"_

_Already?_

"_Did you get it?"_

"_Negative. I missed."_

Anakin cursed under his breath.

The enemy fighter shot at the Leader, who quickly went spiraling down into the Death Star's surface.

_Sith, how many of us are left?_

"_Wedge, me and Biggs are coming in."_

Anakin saw the other two remaining X-Wings pull down into the trench behind him.

"_Wedge?"_

_Oh, that must be me. Should've checked that…"_

"Get in behind me, the enemy fighter's coming up from behind."

"_I don't see it."_

"Trust me, it's there."

Sure enough, the last fighter came in behind them. Almost simultaneously, another gun tower started firing at them.

Luke, get that tower. Red Three, try and get that fighter. I'll try and get the exhaust port.

"_Red Two, report in, this is Base One."_

"Red Two reporting in."

"_Who is this?"_

"Er, Red Two?"

"_That position was designated to Wedge Antilles. If he is here, may I ask who you are?"_

"I'm attacking the Death Star, we can discuss this when I get back."

"_Very well."_

_Oh, I didn't expect them to accept that._

"_That fighter's moving in, I can't hit it."_

"_Alright, Biggs get up here."_

"No! Don't come up!"

"_This is Base One, please don't take the advice of Red Two."_

"_Alright, I'm coming up."_

"Don't!"

Seconds later, as Anakin had predicted, the X-Wing burst into flame. Anakin breathed in deeply.

_It was just common sense…_

"_This is Anakin, isn't it?"_

It was Leia's voice.

"_Anakin?"_

"Yes, it is."

There was no other reply.

"_Come on Anakin, we can get it."_

It was Luke, this time.

"Yes, we can. Let's keep moving.

"_Luke, Red Two, you should switch on your targeting computers."_

"No, I think we'll be alright without them." Anakin smiled. _Luke's strong in the Force, too._

He suddenly heard the enemy fighter's shots. _Force, Luke, get out of its way…_

"_I've lost Artoo!"_

"You'll be alright without a droid, Luke. Just try not to get shot again. Mine doesn't even seem like it's alive."

"_Droids aren't alive, Anakin."_

_That's what Obi-Wan, always says. _Thought Anakin, with a sad smile.

"_Anakin, watch out for that tower!"_

_Force, he's right._ Anakin hadn't noticed the rapid firing from up ahead. He tried to aim at it, when the whole thing suddenly burst into flames.

_What?_

Then he saw the Millennium Falcon flying in from overhead.

"_Han! I thought you'd gone!"_

"_I've come, back kid. Don't know what you ever did without me. Now let's blow this thing, and go home."_

The port came up in front of them. Anakin aimed to fire, when to shots went straight into it from behind him.

"Good shot, Luke!"

"_Yeah, well done. Now let's get out of here, quick."_

They flew up, quickly, trying to get away from the Death Star…

… Which exploded.

Sparks like stars flew around it, in a huge ring of fire.

"Pretty impressive."

"_Yeah. Let's get back."_

--

Anakin climbed out of his fighter, apprehensively. Sure enough, there was a large crowd of rather morbid looking people, compared to the cheering crowds around Luke and the Millennium Falcon.

"Could you please come with us, Anakin?"

End Chapter Six

--

That's all the thanks he gets!

In other news; 99 reviews. I wanted to wait for another little review to creep in, so I could comment happily on a round 100. But it's 99.

Please only one person review, as I want a nice round number.

(J/K; I love reviews. They make me happy :D)


	8. Short Lived Escape from the Rebels

Well, it's been a little while. Blame school. And coursework deadlines that I've been putting off for a couple of months. X

But it is a brand, shiny new chapter! Our crazy friend doesn't think anyone's been thankful enough, it is a little put out. Well, wouldn't you be?

(Small PotC reference :3)

**Chapter 7**

"Anakin, why did you put me in this situation?"

Anakin simply sat and glowered at Leia. He's been the one that had secured their victory, and yet everyone was treating him like a naughty youngling.

"Anakin, are you even listening to me?"

"Yes."

"You realise that you stole a ship."

"I didn't steal it! I brought it back, didn't I? I just… borrowed it without permission."

Leia breathed out deeply.

"And because of your 'borrowing without permission', you realise that they are now going to interrogate me, Han and Luke for bringing you here? They don't think you're just crazy now, they think you might be an Imperial spy."

Anakin didn't answer. The word 'crazy' had put him back into a sulk. Leia continued.

"Obviously, they'll take the fact that you appeared to be helping us into consideration-"

"Appeared to be helping?" Anakin thundered, "Without me, you'd all have been slaughtered!"

"Ahem."

The door opened, and a man came in.

"Princess Leia, General Dodonna wishes to speak to you."

Leia rose, looking dejected. The man whispered something to her as she reached the doorway, and she nodded. After giving Anakin a last warning glance, she left the room, closely followed by the man, who gave Anakin a slightly more nervous glance. Anakin scowled after him.

--

"Princess Leia, General Dodonna wishes to speak with you."

Leia rose, looking dejected. She walked over to the doorway.

"He doesn't think you've done anything wrong, don't worry about it." He whispered to her. She nodded.

_I hope Anakin doesn't do anything stupid while I'm gone._

She quickly cast him a warning glance before leaving the room.

_He needs watching more closely than a youngling._

--

"Leia, are you _sure _you don't know where he came from?"

"I'm sorry General; I've told you everything I know about him. He appeared on my ship, was captured by the Imperials, we helped him escape, and he thinks he's a Jedi"

"And what did you say his name was again?"

"Anakin Skywalker."

Dodonna looked contemplative. They sat in silence for almost a minute, before he spoke again.

"That's a common name for people his age."

Leia nodded, silently. She hadn't mentioned Anakin's stunt in the garbage compactor, or his belief that there was no Empire. Maybe… there was something more to all that.

--

He had only been arguing with Leia when she had been in the room, but now that she had left, Anakin felt bored and lonely. It didn't help that he had no idea what time it was, and no idea how long he would be in here on his own for.

And, this time, they had taken his lightsaber (well, it was technically _Luke's_ lightsaber- but Luke hadn't asked for it back.) So, annoyingly, he couldn't break out like that again.

He could always Force the lock, but locks were complicated. He couldn't be bothered with that.

He was just going to have to blast the door open.

_THUD_

He would have liked the door to make a big blasting noise; that was always more satisfying. But, he acknowledged, it was probably best that he make as little noise as possible while trying to break out.

His escape was cut short; however, as he strolled straight into Leia as he walked down the second corridor.

"Anakin! What are you doing!?" Leia thundered, as she rubbed her head.

Anakin stepped back.

"I was… escaping?"

Leia gave a very dark scowl.

"You complete imbecile! Exactly how far did you think you could get?"

Anakin winced.

"Can you not even stay put two seconds?"

Anakin turned around.

"Alright, I'm going back."

Leia grabbed his arm.

"I've been sent to get you."

"Oh? They want to question the _crazy _person now, do they? How do they know that anything I say is true?"

Leia sighed.

"They're not questioning you. We need to get to a ship so we can go to our new location. Unless you want to get left behind?"

Anakin scowled.

"Maybe I do."

Leia raised an eyebrow.

"So you can be here when a new batch of Imperials sweep the place? Sure, if you want."

Anakin, for once, knew he was beaten.

"Fine, I'm coming."

_End Chapter Seven_

Lots of thanks to Lupis Lunae, my 100th reviewer, and of course to all you other lovely people.

But that lgfrommk2931 had to go spoil my round 100...

But you can help get it to 200 by reviewing!

Hurray!

(yes, that was my best shot at a voting incentive.)


	9. Conversations & Arms

My goodness, another chapter! I was reading Revenge of the Sith and suddenly felt inspired to write some Star Wars fanfiction. This is quite a dialoguey chapter. I hope you like it.

P.S, I love dramatic irony

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Much to their displeasure, Anakin and Han were stuck in the same room. It had been deemed necessary (by Leia, he suspected) for Anakin to be watched throughout the journey to the 'new secret location'. It must have been her idea of entertainment to stick Han in the room with him. She was probably watching on the cameras.

Anakin took off his glove, and began scratching his mechanical arm moodily. The annoying thing was; he never could get rid of that itch. Han looked over at him, eyebrows raised.

"What happened there, then?"

Anakin scowled up at him.

"Sith."

Han nodded, rolling his eyes.

"Of course. Jedi fight Sith. How stupid of me."

He stared again, and frowned.

"You rich?"

"Huh?" Anakin looked up.

"Guy I knew lost both his legs and one of his arms-"

Anakin grimaced.

"Ouch."

"Yeah, anyway, he was a good smuggler, made quite a bit, but his replacements were made out of something real cheap, and they were difficult to move. Stuck all the time; made it impossible to do anything. That looks top quality." he said, gesturing with his head.

Anakin shrugged.

"Wouldn't be able to do my job if I couldn't move my arm. We must get a lot of funding."

Han rolled his eyes again. His only response to Anakin's insistence he was a Jedi.

"You aren't Anakin Skywalker, you know."

"And who are you to say?"

Han sat down opposite Anakin, awe and anger clear in his eyes.

"Look, kid, I was a youngling during the Clone Wars. There was barely a holonet station to be found not broadcasting about Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi during that time. They were real heroes. They always saved the day. You-" he looked at Anakin with distaste "are nothing! Nobody! Just because you have a few fancy tricks you expect us to believe you are the best Jedi ever!"

Han was practically fuming now. Anakin sighed.

"Well, sorry to trample on your childhood fantasies, but I am definitely _the_ Anakin Skywalker."

Han stood up angrily.

"I'm getting a drink."

"Leia will be cross with you if you leave the crazy Imperial spy unguarded." Anakin smirked.

Han stormed out the room.

--

It wasn't until after he had left the room that Han realised something. Anakin Skywalker…

Had a mechanical right arm.

--

Han edged into the room, slowly. He went up behind Leia, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Leia." He whispered, not wanting to draw attention to himself.

"What?" she asked, without turning her head. Some high ranking person was talking, and she was clearly trying to listen. Han continued anyway.

"Leia, have you noticed something funny about our guest?"

"He can't stay put for two seconds, if you find that funny."

"No, no- I mean… his arm?"

Leia turned to look at him, eyebrow raised.

"It's… purple?"

"No."

She shrugged.

"Sorry, Han. I have absolutely no idea what you're getting at, here. Got any better hints than his funny arm?"

"Uh… have you noticed how he always wears a glove on just one hand?"

"No."

Han pulled a pained face.

"You really aren't helping me here, princess."

She shrugged again, turning back to look at the front. Han could tell that he had very little of her attention.

"Look." he hissed loudly in her ear. "He's got a real expensive looking replacement arm. I don't know anyone that can afford that kind of equipment."

"I do." Leia shot back.

Han sighed.

"Could you just check into it?"

Leia sucked in air through her teeth.

"Fine."

Then she turned to look at him, as if only just noticing he was there.

"Hey, you're supposed to be keeping an eye on him!"

Heads turned in their direction. Leia cringed.

"Sorry!"

--

It had taken Anakin's best efforts at self control not to break out and wander the ship out of sheer boredom. But he didn't want to annoy Leia again. She reminded him too much of Padmé- and he really hated it when Padmé was cross at him. Instead he sat; crushing little holes in the furniture. The feeling of things crumbling between his fingers was immensely satisfying.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Luke stepped in. He was carrying a very large plate of food. Anakin's eyes lit up immediately.

"Thought you might be hungry." Luke said, smiling. He put the food down on the table next to Anakin. His eyes widened when he saw how wrecked it was

"Huh, is this where they dump all the broken furniture?"

"Erm, that was me."

Luke nodded.

"Oh."

…

There was an awkward pause as Luke sat down in one of the chairs near the bed Anakin was sat on. Then;

"So, you're a Jedi?"

Anakin raised his eyebrows.

"What, you believe me?"

Luke shrugged.

"I'm not sure. I mean, you act quite weird."

"Thanks"

"Yeah, but… I sort of think you're telling the truth. It's like… a feeling."

Anakin shrugged.

"The Force, maybe? I can tell you have a strong connection. Can't you tell that I do?"

Luke's eyes lit up.

"Probably! I'm not very adept in this whole 'using the Force' thing- I'm still not sure about a lot of stuff. I get feelings about things, but I don't know what they are."

Anakin nodded.

"That's what it was like before I became a Jedi. It was like having a little voice in my head, telling me things. I just wasn't sure what it was."

"Okay, that's pretty much like admitting he's crazy!"

…

Neither of them had noticed the door open and Han and Leia coming into the room.

…

"Hello." said Anakin. Leia nodded back. Han looked strangely triumphant, and Luke was smiling weakly. Leia stepped inside properly, letting the door close behind her.

"So, Anakin- Han tells me that you have a funny arm."

"Funny?"

"That's what he said."

Anakin shrugged, and took his glove off.

"People find it a bit creepy." he said, wiggling his fingers. Leia gave Han a pitying look.

"I thought there was supposed to be good money in smuggling?"

Han looked at her.

"Well, depends if you have the skill."

Leia shook her head.

"This might have been top quality twenty or so years ago." she said, gesturing towards Anakin. "With our current technology, you can barely tell someone has had a replacement."

Han looked insulted.

Luke was still looking at Anakin's arm, fascinated.

"It's like a skeleton!" he said, poking the durasteel. Anakin, rather than looking annoyed, looked enthusiastic.

"I can bend the joints a bit backwards too- look!"

"That's disgusting!"

Han, too, looked interested.

"Is it strong?"

Anakin motioned, slightly guiltily, towards the destroyed furniture.

"Yeah, look."

"Nice."

Anakin thought that, now they were all in the same room, he should ask something that was nagging him.

"So, who was that evil guy, anyway?"

The others looked at him.

"You mean; Darth Vader?" asked Luke

Anakin's eyes widened.

"So he is a Sith, then?"

He frowned again.

"And the old man… he had a lightsaber… who was he?"

"That was Ben." piped up Luke. There was admiration clear in his eyes. "He was a great Jedi."

"He fought during the Clone Wars." nodded Leia. "His real name was Obi-Wan Kenobi."

_End Chapter Eight_

* * *

I'm just so evil. And, knowing me, there won't be a conclusion to this cliffhanger for some time.


	10. Shocking Meetings

Yes, here is another chapter. A little serious, this one. A lot of shouting goes on.

--

**Chapter 9**

"Obi-Wan Kenobi?"

Leia turned to look at Han, who seemed quite shocked.

"That's right."

"I thought he was killed during the Jedi purges!"

Leia smirked slightly.

"Well, of course everyone was supposed to think that. He couldn't be undercover if everyone knew he was alive, could he?"

Han shook his head.

"I can't believe it."

Luke was looking at Anakin.

Anakin was looking pale.

"What is it?"

Anakin put a hand to his head.

"That was Obi-Wan?"

Luke nodded.

"Yes. Why?"

"He was… is- my best friend."

Han looked at him, furiously.

"He is NOT! Will you STOP this!"

Anakin stood up, angrily.

"Why don't you just LISTEN to me!? I AM a Jedi, I AM Obi-Wan Kenobi's best friend and I AM about to start fighting in the Clone Wars! You're all too wrapped up on your own delusions to SEE it!"

"Will you two calm down!" Leia said, forcefully. She put a hand on Anakin's shoulder, pushing him back on his seat. Han and Anakin glared daggers at each other. A think blanket of tension covered the room.

"Um-"

"WHAT?" Han shouted. Luke recoiled.

"Sorry, Luke." Han breathed, waving a hand. Luke nodded.

"Um, sorry, I just wanted to ask… Anakin, do you have a wife?"

Anakin jumped, and looked at him suspiciously.

"How do you know?

"Sorry, it was just that-"

"Well, that proves it!"

Han stood up, grinning.

"You've slipped up!"

Anakin frowned at him.

"Slipped up?"

"Jedi aren't allowed to form attachments."

Anakin sighed.

"I know. That's why I was asking Luke how he knew."

Luke looked at the floor.

"Um, I was just wondering."

Anakin gave him a quizzical look.

"Why?"

Luke shrugged, eyes still on the floor.

"Just wondering."

"Anyway." Leia said suddenly, standing up from where she'd taken a seat on the floor. "I believe we will be there soon. I will be speaking with Mon Mothma when we arrive, so I expect you all to stand quietly, without scowling, while I have an intelligent conversation with her. I've been missing them."

Everyone scowled at her.

--

The four of them, Leia in the lead, stepped into yet another freezing cold room. Han had been complaining about the temperature since their arrival. Anakin had simply raised his eyebrows and said 'Hoth?', and Luke had been very quiet.

But all of them looked up when a stately looking woman walked towards them. Leia walked up to her, smiling.

"Mon."

Mon Mothma hugged her back.

"Leia. I am terribly sorry I couldn't see you after your ordeal on the Death Star." she said, stepping back, with her hands on Leia's shoulders.

"That is quite alright. I know you were busy." Leia replied.

"I am very glad to be able to arrange to meet with you now. I trust your rooms here are to your liking?"

Han and Anakin snorted. They had been put in an icy dorm full of smelly rebels.

"They are fine. I know it must be difficult to accommodate everybody on such a desolate planet." Leia replied, smiling. She had been given a private room.

"It certainly was. I am glad everyone is being understanding of that fact." Mothma said, eyes twinkling.

She looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Leia, General Dodonna mentioned something about you picking up a… well, to use his crude term; idiot."

Anakin let out a bizarre wail of outrage. Everyone looked at him, including Mothma for what seemed to be the first time. Her eyes widened.

"_Anakin_?"

--

"Wait, you meant _Senator _Mon Mothma!?" Anakin exclaimed, looking at her for what, again, seemed to be the first time.

"Not any more." Mothma and Leia said automatically.

Leia looked surprised, but Mon Mothma still seemed to be in a state of shock. Han also had widened eyes, but Luke still stared at the floor.

"You _know _him?"

Mon Mothma turned to look at Han incredulously.

"Don't _you?_"

"Uh-"

"This man is a hero of the Clone Wars!"

"He's not actua-"

"You don't look a day older!" she exclaimed. She studied his face carefully. "You look younger." She picked up his padawan braid. "Y-you're still a padawan!"

"Wait, you know this kid _personally_?" Han put in.

Mon Mothma smiled.

"We shared a close friend."

"Who?" asked Leia.

"Anakin?"

Anakin smiled, his whole face brightening up.

"You're talking about Padmé?"

_End Chapter Nine_

--

I think Only one person really took notice of Anakin knowing Obi-Wan. And he isn't going to say anything. For a little bit.

But right now, I only wanted to confirm Anakin being from The Past. Suddenly.

The Padme thing is also not going to go anywhere for a little bit. Just to warn you :D

But it will tie together eventually. Promise.


	11. Morbid Revelations & Conversations

I'm on a roll! Three chapters up within, sort of, reasonable time! This chapter is a little weird. I've pretty much never done anything that's not structured completely linear. This chapter has time travel in it! Not time travel as in the basic plot of the story; time travel as in flashbacks.

Bleh.

--

**Chapter 10**

"I still can't believe you're _the_ Anakin Skywalker."

Anakin managed a smirk as he stared up at the black ceiling. Snores filled the room, but not enough as to prevent a whispered conversation.

"I have already said 'I told you so' quite a few times now." Anakin replied to Han.

"Yeah, I know, but… wow. _The _Anakin Skywalker. You are not like how you were on the HoloNet."

"People can change a lot when there's a war."

"I guess."

Anakin's mind wasn't focused on gloating. He was too busy thinking about the conversation he had had earlier with Senator Mothma.

--

"Padmé… is she here? I know she probably hates this Empire!" Anakin had said, excitedly. He had looked around, as if expecting here to be standing by the side of the room. Mon Mothma's eyes swept down to the floor.

"No, Anakin. I'm sorry…"

Anakin had almost realised then, but he kept guessing otherwise.

"S-so, she's undercover? Pretending to work for the bad guys?" Anakin grinned, but his eyes grew worried. "She's always been really brave!"

"No, Anakin." Mothma had breathed in very deeply, and Anakin was certain by this point. She wasn't here. She wasn't anywhere. She was-

"She died, Anakin. About twenty years ago. The very last day of the Clone Wars, and the day the Empire began."

"No-" Anakin stepped backwards, his face deathly white. He raised a hand over his face.

"A-and… how long were the Clone Wars?" he had asked, terrified of the answer.

"Three years."

--

Three years. That was all the time they had left. If he ever returned.

"Hey, Skywalker." Han hissed. "Is Luke asleep?"

Anakin turned on his side and poked Luke in the back. There was no reaction.

"Yeah."

"Oh." Han breathed in deeply. "Well, I'll try and get to sleep too. If I can even manage in this ice cube."

Snores rose up from him about ten seconds later.

--

It was a little later that Anakin thought of something else he needed to ask.

"Um, Senator Mothma?" he had asked, as Leia had gone off to talk to some other important person, Han had started miming blasting the wall, and Luke had continued to stare at the floor.

"Anakin?" she had looked at him, eyes full of worry.

"Where am I?"

It would have been a strange question, but Mothma had known exactly what he meant.

"The Jedi were all wiped out by Darth Vader; most of them on the last day of the Clone Wars."

Anakin nodded mutely, and went to sit down. They didn't exchange any other words.

--

"Anakin" a voice hissed in his ear.

"Shut up and go to sleep." He grumbled.

"Excuse me?"

Oops. That sounded like a female voice. And he thought it was just Han pestering him again.

He looked up, cringing.

"Leia? This is the men's dorm."

Leia rolled her eyes.

"I know, and it stinks. Come on, I want to talk to you."

Anakin muttered insults under his breath as he stood up, thick blankets falling away. The icy air immediately hit him, despite the fact he was still wearing several layers of clothes. Still, as a Jedi, _this_ was something he could put up with. All the pestering while he was trying to get his precious sleep, however, was something that could make him very irritable.

--

"Are you okay?" Leia asked, as the sat down in the empty hallway. Anakin had his head buried in his knees. He looked at her blearily.

"Sure."

"This Padmé… was she your wife? The one you mentioned earlier."

Anakin shrugged.

"Well, I didn't really mention her. But yeah, I guess I can tell you." Anakin gave a dry laugh. "I mean, it's not like they can expel me from the Jedi Order, is it?"

Leia didn't smile. She continued to look at him, a concerned expression on her face.

"This must be difficult."

Anakin shrugged indifferently, but then nodded as he buried his head in his hands.

"Yeah."

"And also," Leia began, a little awkwardly; "I'm sorry for not believing you. There were so many opportunities for me to realise you were telling the truth- but I ignored them."

Anakin looked up, raising an eyebrow.

"That was a very forward apology."

Leia chuckled.

"I'm just so used to being right."

Anakin smiled.

"So you structure your apology like a speech in the Senate."

Leia's eyes turned distant again.

"Wait- you aren't actually a Senator, are you?" Anakin asked, amused.

"Not any more. The Emperor has destroyed the Senate. The last shred of democracy in the Galaxy." Leia replied, angrily.

"Wow" Anakin chuckled.

"What?" Leia asked, looking over at him, slightly irritated at his disregard of serious matters.

"You're even more like Padmé than I thought."

Leia smiled slightly.

"I'll see you in the morning, Anakin. Now that we know you're not insane-" Anakin looked smug- "You can go on the first patrol of the day. I'll see you at 04:00, which is in;" Leia checked the time; "Three hours. Get some sleep."

Anakin groaned as he headed back to the dorm.

_End Chapter Ten_

_--_

Guess none of them can sleep. That's why they're wandering around at 1 in the morning.

This is a very serious chapter, so I wanted to end it on a slightly high note. No matter how forced it sounds. I think any time travel story where Anakin goes forwards would have to have a serious moment when Anakin realises everything has changed. That's more tragic than realising you're now evil, in my opinion. Poor Ani.


	12. Boxes & Boredom

A note on reviews;

I do try to reply to as many as possible, but I feel a bit awkward just saying 'thanks' over and over. They often really cheer me up- so please don't be offended if I don't reply to yours. It's probably because I felt awkward about not saying much in it.

Also, I sometimes hint at later plot points while replying, and then change my mind about what'll happen. I'm not making things up as I go along (honest!); I just review the plot quite a bit.

Thank you for all the kind reviews so far!

P.S, I lost my updating streak. There is a very good reason for this; exams. This is basically a filler chapter, but there is some important stuff going on if you look hard enough.

---

**Chapter 11**

"You're soaked" Han commented, as Anakin attempted to dry his hair with his hand. He had fallen off his tauntaun on the way back in from his patrol, and had been met by someone wanting his evaluation before someone with a towel when he had come back in.

"Really?" Anakin replied, eventually deciding to shake the melting snow out his hair. Han flinched as bits of ice were thrown onto his face.

"Anything interesting out there?" he asked.

"Hmm…" Anakin mocked thoughtfulness. "Thought I saw an Imperial invasion, bit it did turn out to just be snow."

"Sounds like fun."

Han was on second shift; otherwise he'd never have got up this early.

"Can't wait to get out of this place." He muttered darkly. Anakin raised an eyebrow.

"Think we'll be leaving particularly soon?"

Han gave a dry laugh.

"Maybe not you, but I've got places to go. Hutts to repay. That kinda thing."

Anakin sucked in air between his teeth.

"Hutts? Nasty. Shouldn't have got involved with them."

"You've had experience with them?" Han asked, surprised. Anakin smirked.

"In a sense. Well- the Jedi have to deal with them quite a bit; they get tetchy about the smallest things."

Han nodded, knowingly.

"Ah yes. Jedi stuff. Of course."

"You know," Anakin said, giving Han a funny look, "You say that to pretty much everything I say."

Han waved the comment off with his hand.

"I guess it's just a funny situation."

"Yeah. Funny."

---

As Anakin handed in his rather bland report, Leia walked past him.

"Hey." He said, and she smiled in response- but kept on walking. Anakin grumbled. It was so _boring_ here. He decided to go and find Luke. That funny kid hadn't said a word to him for ages.

---

After failing to find Luke _anywhere _on the planet, Anakin decided to get on with some lightsaber practice. Despite the fact that he was only procrastinating, and should really be doing some meditation, he felt pleased with himself at doing _something_.

He started off well, getting back into his basic stances. He'd been neglecting practice over the past few days, but managed to get into it quickly. But his mind wasn't really on it, and eventually he just started stabbing some boxes.

He looked up as Leia opened the door and came in. She frowned.

"You're going to melt the whole place down if you stick your lightsaber in the wall."

Anakin glanced at the hilt protruding from the wall, and pulled it out guiltily.

"Sorry. Wasn't concentrating."

"Yeah. I can tell" replied Leia, raising an eyebrow. Anakin sighed heavily.

"What was up with you earlier?"

"Hm?" she asked, looking confused.

"You seemed quite busy."

"Oh," Leia replied, waving a hand. "Yeah, I was."

"You're being uncharacteristically vague."

"I suppose." She sat down on one of the lightsaber-ed boxes, and Anakin dropped down next to her, before finding the floor unbearably cold and sitting on a box.

"Anakin." Leia began, awkwardly.

"Yes?"

"I- have you ever been to Naboo?"

"_What?_"

Leia laughed nervously.

"I was just wondering if, maybe, perchance, you could have ever possibly been to Naboo?"

_What's up with her today?_

"Yes. I happen to have been to Naboo on a number of bizarre occasions."

"Oh okay." Leia stood up to leave, but sat back down again almost immediately.

"Why?"

"Well," began Anakin, "I was involved in defeating the invasion of Naboo about ten years ago- well, ten years ago where I'm from. Then, just recently, I was helping Senator Amidala by preventing her from being assassinated. Amazing how that brings people together." He mused, happily. "Anyway, we then returned to Naboo a very short while later to get married. And you don't know how weird it was for me to say that out loud."

Leia chuckled. "So, she was Padmé Amidala." She stated. Anakin shrugged.

"That was her official name. Her real name was Padmé Naberrie. Now Skywalker" Anakin said, grinning dreamily. Leia tensed, but smiled. She stood up again.

"Thankyou, Anakin. I need to be going; you can go back to your, er, stabbing."

"Thanks." Anakin grinned, rolling his eyes, as Leia left the room.

---

"Can I have a go?"

"What"

"Can I have a go," Han repeated motioning towards the lightsaber in Anakin's hand "With that?"

"Um, sure." Anakin said, bewildered, as he handed it to Han. Han activated it eagerly, and began swinging it around, imitating the '_ssshhhmmm_' noises as he sliced it in a messy line through the air. Anakin smirked.

"Having fun?"

"Yeah!" Han beamed, delighted. "I've wanted to have a go one of these since I was a youngling!"

"Well I'm glad you're having fun."

Han coughed, composing himself, as he handed the deactivated lightsaber to Anakin.

"It's… pretty interesting. Yeah."

"Interesting."

"Er…" Han sensed he was being made fun of. "Can you do any fancy tricks with it?"

"Well, I have dedicated my entire life to studying the art of this elite weapon; so yeah, I know a few fancy tricks."

"Can you show me some?"

"There's not many I can show you without cutting off your various limbs or maybe just slicing you in half-" Han grimaced- "But, if you go stack up those boxes over there, I'll do something unnecessarily elaborate which I'm sure you'll appreciate."

Han raised his eyebrows.

"Full of big words today. You've been spending too long talking to the princess." He smirked, as he went to stack up the boxes.

_Speaking of the princess…_ Anakin hadn't seen Leia since this morning. Seeing as both she and Luke now seemed to be avoiding him, he'd had to spend all his free time talking to Han, who could get very annoying after a while. Actually, it didn't even take a while. He was always annoying. But at least he wasn't shouting at him anymore.

"Finished!" Han shouted from the other end of the storage room. Anakin grinned as he ran, jumped, flipped and sliced down, cutting the boxes perfectly in half.

"Nice." Han said, awed. Anakin grinned smugly.

"Oy!" shouted someone from the other end of the room. "Will you stop wrecking all these boxes!"

---

Dinner in the rebel base was a grand affair of 'if you don't snatch as much as you can straight away, you're going to be hungry'. Fortunately, Anakin had never been one for leaving any food if he could carry it, so he was able to feast on… well, he was deliberately ignoring what it looked like and tasted like, and he certainly didn't want to know what it was.

"I see you're enjoying your tauntaun intestines." Han commented as he sat down with a bowl full of them.

"Cheers" Anakin replied, his mouth full, and a disgusted look on his face. He swallowed quickly. Han grinned.

"I'm only joking."

"Thank the Force. What is it then?"

"Umm…" Han sniffed it. "The intestines of what ever animal you get on Yavin IV." He took a bite. "Defrosted at least three times, by the taste of it." Anakin grimaced.

"I've eaten worse."

"I don't doubt that. It's from being a Jedi, isn't it?"

"You say strange things sometimes."

"So do you."

"Oh, touché."

---

This wasn't so bad, Anakin figured, as he stared up at the blank ceiling once again. He may be somewhere completely different, with people he barely knew, but everything about this life was familiar; from getting up at three in the morning to eating unspeakably foul food. He still desperately wanted to get home; but if he was stuck here (which, with time, seemed more and more likely), it wasn't so bad.

---

"What is it?" Darth Vader, as always, acted very calm and collected.

"Sir" said the subordinate- Vader normally remembered their names, but at that very moment was not in the mood- "I have been told to inform you that we have no leads." Vader looked at him. The young man was clearly nervous; Vader did have a reputation for shooting the messenger. But he was not in the mood for mindless killing. He wanted to see exactly who was delaying their necessary progress, and sort out that problem. He needed to find those rebels as soon as was humanly possible. No, faster than that. And he needed to find out exactly who that man was.

Because Darth Vader had been doing his own research.

---

Well, the next chapter will be much more fast-paced than this one. This one basically consisted of Anakin either showing off or daydreaming. Aither way, he's just breaking things.

Also, I just watched the original version of Empire Strikes Back (I've got the DVDs that give you the original and redone version. It's fun to look at the differences.) But anyway, in the original, the Emperor's face is ridiculously creepy. Seriously, it's going to give me nightmares.


	13. The Raving Rescued

Thanks for your lovely reviews, everyone! Sorry this chapter was slow; I've been lazy.

---

**Chapter 12**

"Alright! I'm getting up!" Han shouted, as Anakin threw his hat at him. "Can't a guy get any sleep around here…?"

"Not when Luke's been waiting outside for half an hour for _you _to turn up so you can go and patrol the area. It'll be colder the later you get up!"  
"No it won't."

"Well… tell yourself that and you'll be more eager to get up. Besides, there is a blizzard coming in."

"Well that's just _great_." Han grumbled, slowly sitting up. "Hey," he said, looking around, "Where is everybody?"

Anakin rolled his eyes.  
"It's _late_. You've already forfeited any breakfast you might have got."

Han groaned. "Why didn't you wake me up any sooner then?"

"Leia came in and yelled at you about half an hour ago. You didn't take any notice."

"Hey." Han said, blinking blurrily. "Why are you up so early?"

Anakin scowled at him. "I like my food. And I've got stuff to do. And so have you, and if you don't get on and do it, Leia'll come in here and yell at you again, and then she'll yell at me for not making you get up.

"Fine!" Han snapped, "I'm getting up! Now you can get lost and go do whatever you Jedi people do."

Anakin glared at him as he picked up his lightsaber and walked out the room.

---

Anakin almost wished Leia would come and yell at him. She and Luke had been completely ignoring him pretty much since they'd arrived a week ago. She'd gone to yell at Han for his frequent late starts several times, but had taken no notice of Anakin.

But she'd have to notice him this morning, because they had both been sent to a meeting. Anakin had been quite smug about this, while Han had complained about the preferential treatment. How come someone who had been considered a crazy spy up until a week ago got to go to an important meeting while a hero of the Battle of Yavin got stuck on patrol duty?

Anakin opened the door quietly and stepped in. Mothma patted the seat next to her, smiling, and Anakin quickly rushed to it. Important people sat around discussing things always made him uneasy. The Jedi Council was just so _scary_.

Some boring general cleared his throat.

"Now, we must first discuss our supply routes. I plan to send out a couple of ships… risks, the Empire… food… not, actually… then…

"Anakin. Everyone's gone."

Anakin looked up.

"Huh?"

Leia's irritated, slightly amused face was looking down at him.

"Were you asleep with your eyes open!?" she asked him, annoyed.

"Jedi trick. Very useful." Anakin grumbled, standing up.

"Yeah, I wondered why your face didn't spark up in delight when it was mentioned that we won't be staying here long."

Anakin's face sparked up in delight.

"We won't?"

Leia smirked.

"No, this was only a temporary base in case our previous location was discovered. We'll be moving in a couple of weeks."

Anakin's grin slowly melted as he looked at Leia's now serious face.

"Anakin," she began, awkwardly. "I know I've not really… spoken to you for the past few days."

"Yeah…"

"Well," Leia bit her lip. "I'm not really sure how to tell you this but… I was looking through some files, old HoloNet stuff, and I found-"

"Jedi Skywalker! Princess Leia!" the door burst open, revealing a red faced young rebel, who looked very distressed. Leia immediately swept over.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Luke… Skywalker." He said, panting for breath. "He hasn't returned… He's gone missing."

"What!? When?" Anakin demanded.

"Captain Solo said he never returned from the patrol."

Anakin and Leia looked at each other, panic in their faces. They both flew out the door.

---

"Han! Do you know where Luke is?"

"If I did, we wouldn't all be panicking right now!"

"Fair enough. Anakin, what are you doing?"

Anakin was running out the door into the blizzard.

"I'm going to find Luke!"

"Anakin, you idiot!" Leia yelled. "You'll never find him in this!"

"Here, Anakin!" Han said, coming over with a tauntaun. "Take this." He said, handing it over.

"Han, don't encourage him!"

"Look, Princess, Anakin is a Jedi. If anyone can find Luke in this, he can."

"I never knew you had so much faith in me." Anakin grinned.

"Well, I hope you deserve it." Han grinned back. "Now go on!"

Anakin nodded, leaping onto the tauntaun and racing into the roaring blizzard as fast as he could.

---

He had no idea how long he had been out here, but there had still been no sign of Luke at all. He was about ready to scream in frustration, when he suddenly saw a dark patch amongst the grey.

"LUKE!" he shouted, urgently, "LUKE, IS THAT YOU!?"

There was no movement, but Anakin rushed over. He breathed out in relief when he saw blonde hair waving about in the violent wind. He jumped down off his tauntaun, and rushed over, turning Luke so he could see his face.

"Luke!" he said, slapping his face, "Luke!" he started to panic- there was no movement. But then Luke began mumbling deliriously, and Anakin's breathing eased.

"Come on," he said, beginning to haul him towards the tauntaun. "We need to find some shelter."

---

They quickly came across a cave that, although there was a funny smell coming from its depths, was well protected from the hurling blizzard outside. Anakin shoved Luke so he was sitting against the sleeping tauntaun, and then slumped down against the icy wall, exhausted and shivering.

He didn't remember drifting off, but the next thing he knew someone was poking his arm.

"Anakin?"

Anakin opened his eyes, blearily. Then he remembered his current predicament.

"Luke! Are you alright?"

Although he'd managed to shuffle his way across the floor, Luke seemed to be having trouble focusing.

"Been… better." He managed. Anakin nodded.

"I would hope so."

"D-do you… know w-where we… are?"

Anakin shrugged. "Cave?"

"Oh."

There was a pause as Luke seemed to drift off, but then raised his head, as if desperately attempting to look alert.

"Anakin?"

"Yeah?"

"There's s-something… I've been w-wanting to… tell y-you."

"Hmm?" Anakin said, raising an eyebrow.

"I l-looked at s-some old files… about y-you."

"What?"

But Luke seemed to have drifted off again.

"Just go to sleep, Luke. We'll find our way back in the morning." Anakin said, standing up and heaving him back so he was sat against the tauntaun.

"Thanks… father…"

_What?_

Anakin shook his head. The things people said when they were tired, cold and possibly dying were very bizarre.

_End Chapter Twelve_

---

I'm not sure how much longer I can put it off, but I'm guessing it really won't be long. I was, in all honesty, intending to do it this chapter (and I suppose I did) but awkward conversations are gonna be put off until next time.

Wow, a dramatic chapter! And Anakin being responsible! But this'll all change next chapter, when he has a childish tantrum. I hope you're looking forward to that!

I'll leave it up to your imaginations as to how Luke escaped without his lightsaber.

I mentioned the Emperor's face being creepy last chapter, and someone told me why; apparently, it was an old woman's face with chimpanzee eyes and a man's voice.

D:

If that's not a recipe for severe weirdness, I don't know what is.


	14. Troublesome Tantrums

Finally! The long awaited chapter of revelations is here! I know you're very excited. I was going to put this up about two days ago, but I decided to do a major clean out of my very messy room. I haven't finished, but I am now sitting on a chair instead of the floor.

This story now has over 200 reviews! And they are all either positive, or constuctive (or both). Thank you very much, you are all amazing and inspiring.

---

**Chapter 13**

"He needs a Bacta, right away!" Anakin shouted after the people carrying an unconscious Luke. Han handed him a towel, and Anakin buried his face in it, wiping away all the freezing water from around his eyes. When he looked back up, he saw, through his bleary eyes, Leia rushing towards him.

"You're alright!" she exclaimed. Anakin nodded.

"Yeah, they just took Luke to go fix him up. He'll be fine."

"I'm so relieved!" she said, putting a hand to her head, and turning around aimlessly. "I mean, not that you should have gone out there. That was still really stupid." She said, crossly. "But I'm so glad… I'm going to check on Luke."

Han elbowed Anakin.

"The heroic thing works great. Pity I didn't think of it."

Anakin gave Han a dirty look.

"I'm a happily married man, with better morals than you."

"That cuts me really deep."

---

Anakin found something to eat, and then went to find Luke- who wasn't looking too bad. There was some scarring on his face, but nothing amputated.

"You feeling okay?"

Luke looked up, slightly nervously.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks."

Anakin grinned

"Seriously, no problem. You were pretty funny while your brain was frozen up. Kept rambling on about 'Ben', whoev-" he caught the look on Luke's face.

"Oh. Oh yeah…"

"I'm sorry about that." Luke mumbled. "I mean, I know you two were close."

Anakin managed a smile.

"Yeah, but if I ever get back, I know he's gonna have a long life, teaching more squirty blonde kids how to use a lightsaber. Well, one more."

Luke looked at him, sadly.

"What about you?"

Anakin caught the meaning immediately, for once.

"I don't know. I know that Master Yoda would just say it was 'the will of the Force', so would Master Obi-Wan." He shrugged. "Maybe if I just go along with that, I'll feel better about the whole thing. But Padmé…"

Anakin breathed in deeply.

"I'm so worried about her."

Luke looked concerned, but also very tired.

"You should get some sleep." Anakin said. "I'll get lost for a bit."

Luke looked like he was going to attempt to say something else, but his head rolled back into his pillow before he had the chance.

---

"Well, he's not ignoring me anymore, but he's not exactly being a bundle of laughs." Anakin said grumpily to Han. Han nodded, sympathetically.

"He'll be back to his chirpy self soon. Her, on the other hand," he gestured his head towards Leia, who was striding towards them, "I doubt she's cracked a joke in her life. Probably doesn't know how."

"Han." Leia said, her tone urgent, yet controlled… as usual. "I need you to check something, we think it might be an Imperial probe." She handed him the coordinates, and Han took them, rolling his eyes to Anakin. Anakin smirked back, but Leia didn't notice any of this.

"Anakin, I really need to talk to you."

"Now?"

"Now."

"See you later." Han smirked, standing up and walking away. "Good luck!" he shouted behind him. Anakin sighed.

"Anakin, please." She said, tugging on his arm.

"Fine, I'm coming."

---

"We've had thousands of leads, I don't see how can think this one is any different."

"But sir, Hoth is supposed to be devoid of life-" everyone froze as Lord Vader strode towards them.

"What have you found?" he inquired.

"Nothing of any relevence-" Vader held up his hand to shut him up. He resisted the urge to clench his fist. No point in causing a scene here, but Ozzel was incredibly annoying.

"What have you found?" he repeated.

"Some life forms in the Hoth system, sir. I believe it may be the Rebels."

"You are correct. The Rebels are there." Vader said, pointing at the screen. "We need to launch an assault, but be careful. Destroying their base is not enough, nor is destroying them. I need prisoners; keep as many alive as you can."

"Yes Sir."

---

"Princess Leia, we are starting the evacuation; you must get to a hangar as soon as possible."

"Very well, but there is something I need to do first" Leia said, continuing down a corridor, Anakin following.

"An evacuation?" he said. "That probe was Imperial?"

"Apparently so." muttered Leia.

---

"Why have we come out of lightspeed so close to the system?"  
"Well… ah, the-" Vader held up a hand to cut off the babbling man.

"I need those rebels. Ozzel's incompetence has caused too much damage this time."

The Imperial messenger took this as permission to leave, and gratefully rushed out the door as Vader called up Ozzel on the screen. Ozzel turned around, not looking as worried as he should have done.

"Yes, Lord Vader?"

Vader didn't bother to reply, tightening the man's windpipe as his response.

"You have failed me for the last time. Piett, you are promoted."

"Ah," replied Piett, as Ozzel fell down, dead. "Thankyou, Lord Vader."

---

The found a deserted corridor, and Leia began pacing the width of it, as Anakin sat down, wincing at the cold ground.

"What's the matter with you?"

Leia stopped pacing, and looked at him, before slumping to the ground and lowering her eyes.

"Anakin, I really don't know how to tell you this and there isn't an easy way to say it but it's important that you know and I did some research and found some things out about Padmé Amidala and I discovered that she's actually my biological mother and I'm sorry this is so blunt but you needed to know." Leia finally took a breath.

"What?" said Anakin, simply. Leia looked up at him.

"Don't make me say it again. Please."

"You think th- that Padmé is…"

"My mother, yes."

"And so I'm…"

"I think so, yes."

"Woah." Anakin banged his head back against the wall, but didn't seem to notice.

"And you've known this how long?"

"I'm not positive, but… I guessed a while ago."

"And you didn't tell me _why_?"

Leia buried her face in her hands.

"I tried! I really did; but I kept getting nervous, or someone interrupted, or… it was difficult, okay? Do you know how difficult it is to tell someone something like that!?"

She was looking straight at him now, her eyes angry and distressed at the same time.

"Who else have you told?"

"Um, Mon Mothma… and Luke. And there's something about Luke as well…"

"Oh." Anakin said, standing up sharply and cutting her off. "So pretty much everyone except me. That's why you and Luke have been ignoring me the whole time we've been here. That's why I've had to baby-sit the idiot since we arrived-"

"That's not fair." Said Leia, standing up, angrily. "Han had nothing to do with this. And it really wasn't our fault it was so difficult to tell you; you could try to be a bit more reasonable about this whole thing!"

"It would be easier to be reasonable if people treated me like a responsible adult. Hey, I find out I've got a kid, and yet they still act like they're better than me?"

"What about me?" Leia yelled back. "I finally find out who my real parents are- find out one of them is alive- and they turn out to be the most immature brat I've ever met!"

"But I'm not alive, am I?" Anakin thundered. "I'm so sorry to burst you little bubble that we could now be a happy family- but I'm not supposed to be here, and I will be going back! You'll just have to make do on your own."

"You" Leia said, tears streaming down her cheeks, "are the most obnoxious person I've ever had the misfortune to meet." She stormed off. Over her shoulder, she shouted back; "Oh! And I won't be alone. Luke's part of the family as well. Seems like you have two children you can neglect."

"Right." Anakin scowled, darkly, and went the other way down the corridor, towards the hangar bay.

---

"Lord Vader, we've captured one of the ships attempting to leave the system. A small starfighter; there was one man aboard. Will you be questioning him?"

"Later." Said Vader, turning away to look out at Hoth. "There is someone who I need more urgently. We will question prisoners after our search of the Rebel Base."

"Of course, my Lord."

_End Chapter Thirteen_

---

Anakin is indeed in yet another spot of bother. Silly boy...

I took me a while to decide whether I wanted his reunion with Vader here or later, but I eventually decided it fit better here. And I'm now going to use the place where he would have had the reunion to put in another important point I was having trouble with. So all is well! (And I got to hint at exciting things coming in the future. Yay!)


	15. Panic at Disappearances

The return of Leia POV! She's not in it much, but we will be seeing a lot more of her POV from now on.

---

**Chapter 14**

"Excuse me, have you seen Anakin?"

"No, sorry, milady; but you should be evacuating."

"It's alright", Leia said, pushing past and continuing against the surge of people going in the opposite direction.

"Luke! Luke, have you seen Anakin?"

Luke was stood, talking with some of the other pilots. They would be against the ground invasion, allowing the others to escape.

"No- why? What's happened?"

"I told him, Luke." Leia said, tearfully. "I told him about you and me and our mother and… everything! He took it so badly."

"And now he's disappeared?" he asked, concerned. Leia nodded.

"I haven't seen him since. Knowing him, he's probably doing something stupid."

"Have you spoken to Han?"

"He hasn't seen him either. No one has. He isn't noted as one of those already evacuated, either."

Luke put a hand to his forehead, thoughtfully.

"You don't think he's anywhere at the base?"

"No, I don't think so." Leia replied.

"Are there any speeders or tauntauns signed out? He may have left the base to clear his head."

"That's a good thought." Leia said, turning. "Thanks, Luke!" she shouted back, as she strode away.

---

Just his luck. Captured… again.

Anakin scowled as he punched the wall. It dented only slightly. He'd already tried Forcing the lock, but that hadn't worked either. Stupid technologically advanced Imperials…

He punched the door a few times- not that it helped in any way, he just needed to relieve stress- when, suddenly, it opened, and a confused looking man walked in. Not a stormtrooper, Anakin noted, so this was probably not a 'please don't dent out super advanced door' visit.

"Erm," began the man, looking around the room, "I'm afraid Lord Vader will not be able to speak to you until after the invasion."

"Such a shame." Anakin scowled, "I was so looking forward to meeting him."

"He is looking for a 'Skywalker'; you wouldn't happen to know who this is, would you? It would save us a lot of trouble."

Anakin raised an eyebrow.

"I thought the questioning was waiting until later?"

The man forced a smile.

"I was only making conversation."

"Of course you were. Now get lost, please."

The man stiffened even more.

"If you value your life, you will not speak to Lord Vader in that way."

"Threats don't bother me." Anakin said, waving a hand lazily.

"It wasn't a threat." the man replied, leaving the room. Anakin kicked it as it closed again, just for good measure.

---

_An invasion later_

---

"We will catch those Rebels. I need Skywalker." Darth Vader said angrily, as he strode towards the detention cells.

"Well, that's all very well my Lord; but did we really need to hire bounty hunters?"

"They are good at their jobs. Which is more than I can say for those on this ship."

"Yes, my Lord."

Darth Vader heard a sigh behind him, as he continued on alone.

Finally, he got to the detention block.

"Which cell is holding the captured Rebel?" Vader demanded.

"Ah, this one, my Lord." The guard said, rushing over to one of the nearby doors. "Will you be needing any backup in the room?"

Vader turned to look at the guard, and even though his expression was blocked, the sarcasm was obvious.

"Erm, yes. Of course, my Lord. I will, ah, be just outside."

Vader said nothing as he ducked into the room.

---

Oh _great_, Mr. Evil Sith himself. Anakin stood up as he walked into the room, to show he wasn't about to be intimidated- but this guy was _taller_ than him. He was definitely not used to that.

"You, Rebel, shall tell me the whereabouts of Skywalker, or-" he stopped, as if looking at Anakin for the first time.

"You?" he asked.

"Er, you know me?" Anakin asked, nervously- he really had to try to _not_ seem nervous.

Darth Vader paused.

"You are the Rebel that we captured before, when you were on your way to Alderaan. You were held on the Death Star." These were all statements- so far no questioning was going on.

"Yeah, I was on the Death Star. It wasn't that hard to escape, to be honest." Anakin said, smugly.

"That will be seen to in the future."

Anakin frowned, then began speaking in a tone much more confident than he was feeling.

"Look, I know I'm not here to give you advice on how to build your cells. What exactly am I being questioned about?"

Vader paused again. Anakin had a feeling that this was a rare occasion.

"Why exactly are you attempting to look like Anakin Skywalker?"

…

…

"What?" he really hadn't expected that…

"Why are you attempting to look like Anakin Skywalker?" Vader repeated.

"I, ah, I am… Anakin Skywalker?"

"That man is dead. I killed him."

"You!?" Anakin exclaimed, taking a step back. "You're the one who kills me!?"

"Oh." Vader said, sounding almost amused. "You are aware? Then I assume you are from the past."

"You put that together a lot faster than anyone else." Anakin said, shaking his head. Then he looked up again, suspiciously.

"Why did you believe me so quickly?"

Vader looked forward, blankly.

"I knew Anakin Skywalker. It is known to some that I betrayed the Jedi. I killed a great many of them."

"So you're responsible for all this!?" Anakin shouted, angrily.

"That is correct."

"And you can just stand there, seeming all smug about it-" Anakin shoved at Vader with the Force. Vader didn't fall, but stumbled back into the door.

"Anger. You have so much of it. It is obvious how you were so easily defeated."

"Get out." Anakin spat.

"Very well." Darth Vader tilted his head forward. "But I will be back to speak with you later."

He left the room. As the door closed behind him, Anakin punched it, screaming. The dent left was significantly deeper than the others.

_End Chapter Fourteen_

---

Aww, Anakin got very upset. And to confirm; yes, Vader was positive from the beginning that Anakin was… Anakin. But he's got his own (incorrect) theory as to why Anakin's there, which shall be explored more…

After the New Year!

I hope everyone enjoys their Christmas (or other celebration) and there shall be an update not too long after I get back from Wales. Yeah, Wales.


	16. Chattering Arrival

Wow, how long has it been? 5 months? Blimey.

Fortunately, I currently have exams. Exams lead to revision, revision leads to procrastination, and procrastination leads to more chapters.

This is a pretty short chapter, but I have another nearly completed, so fear not.

**Chapter 15**

Anakin had been in here too long. Days and nights were meshing together, meaning his sleep was messed up. No sleep and bad food both made for a very bad tempered Anakin. So did the lack of company. Not that Anakin particularly _wanted_ to talk to Stormtroopers, but he was a reasonably sociable person, and no contact from other life forms made him feel very lonely. Apparently 'Darth Vader' wanted to keep him isolated. Stupid Sith.

He was also feeling quite abandoned. When Luke had disappeared he had rescued him in what- about five minutes? And Han and Luke seemed to have organised a major rescue for Leia.

Anakin realised he was hyperventilating again at the thought of his so-called 'children' and their abandonment of him, and calmed his breathing down. He hadn't been keeping up with his meditation without Obi-Wan to pester him, and he was feeling more angry and irrational than usual because of it.

"Force, I could use Master Obi-Wan's help now…" Anakin muttered to himself. Obi-Wan would be able to help him work out who this uncomfortably and disturbingly familiar Sith Lord was. Because it really _was _disturbing him.

---

"Well, I'm just worried that we now don't have Anakin _or_ Luke with us." Leia grumbled. "Still," she mused, "At least we know Luke isn't in danger."

"We do?" Han asked. "I don't want to sound pessimistic, but he could just as easily been caught."

"Maybe, but he's not in danger." Leia replied. Han gave her a funny look and slumped down in his seat.

"Well, good thing is, we're not in danger now, either."

"I still don't know about this friend of yours." Leia muttered. "I've never been to Bespin, and I have never met this man."

"You're too suspicious, Princess. You and Lando'll get on fine." He scowled, suddenly. "More than fine, if I know him."

"That sounds very promising." sighed Leia.

---

Anakin looked up as two Stormtroopers, an important looking Imperial and Darth Vader all walked into his cell. There wasn't much room.

"You'll be coming with us." Darth Vader stated, and left again. The important looking Imperial followed him without saying anything, and the Stormtroopers, after attaching binders to his wrists, frog marched him after them.

"Where are we going?" asked Anakin.

"That doesn't concern you." Vader replied.

"I think it does, if I'm going there."

"You'll find out when we arrive. Until then, keep quiet."

---

"Why Bespin? Who would we possibly need to see on this gas-ridden metal stick?"

Vader turned to give Anakin a cold, blank stare. "You will not say another word, unless you wish to instead visit the gas-ridden piece of rock below."

As Anakin began to scowl grumpily, the door opened and a man wearing a ridiculous blue cape strode towards them.

"Lando Calrissian. Welcome to Cloud City, Lord Vader." He said, looking as if he was thinking about extending a hand, but decided against it as Vader merely stared.

"We require your cooperation in apprehending some rebels." he said, after an uncomfortable pause that Anakin figured only him and Lando felt.

"Ah, yes, of course, I would be happy to assist you in whatever way possible. But why do-" he paused as one of his assistants came up to him.

"Sir, the Millennium Falcon is requesting permission to land."

"What? Ah-" his eyes widened. "Ah."

"Permission is granted." Vader said. The assistant nodded and left them.

"Well." Lando said, uncomfortably. You'd better come inside. I'll go… greet them."

Anakin began panicking as they walked inside, but kept his mouth shut.

_End Chapter Fifteen_


	17. Author's Note

Author's Note

I know that this is many months overdue, but I've decided to officially say that this fic is on hiatus. I don't really have any motivation to write it anymore, and I don't know if/when I'll get that motivation back. If I do decide to start writing it again, I will finish it before posting any more, so it will be steadily updated, rather than this irregular, one chapter every half a year schedule I seem to have at the moment, but I don't know it that'll happen, and if it does, when.

Thankyou for the support and your kind reviews. Hopefully, I will eventually finish it.


End file.
